Dragon Rider
by Midnight-girl32
Summary: kagome is a dragon rider. she has to fight for her life.KIKYOU HATERS COME HERE! read and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**chap.1 **

**kag.pov.**

I shivered as I quickly walked down the lonely, snow covered, forest path. I stop and look around, looking down at my foot prints. I'm lost. I walk quicker for i know i well freeze to death if i don't find some place to sleep, before the snow stom starts again. i't's started snowing three days ago.

My name is Kagome, i'm a Dagon Rider.My dagon, Aki, was slyen by Dagon Slayers. "I HATE THOSE DRAGON SLAYERS!" i yelled into the night. "what's that?" there was a green light ahead of me, that's the same colour as Aki's fire! I shook my head, i must be dreaming! No it's not gone! "Aki...? AKI!" i run to the light.

* * *

"That poor girl." came a woman's voice from behind me.

"Is she the one yelling last night, Sammy?" came a differnet woman's voice.

"i think so," Sammy replyed

I'm lyeing on a mat my back to them. I turn on to my back and sit up, "where am I?"I asked.

"Your up, good. Your at our hut." Sammy replyed.

I looked to them. _'wow! They're twins!' _they both have pesent outfits, one has there hair up, the other has her hair down.

"oh, yah," Sammy giggled, the one with her hair up,"we are twins! I Sammy and that" she pointed to the other woman, "my sister Violet."

"hi,"

"So, were you the one yelling last night?"

sorry this is sort but...lol r&r, please!


	2. on my way!

chaper 2

srry my last chaper was soooo sort.so enjoy (lol).  


* * *

Kag. pov

"Yah, sorry about that." I sighed. _'Here comes a talking to. I can hear it already "Kagome! you know you shouldn't yell like that! never I my whole life have I been so inbarest!" that what my mom whould say.' _

"Oh so your a Dragon Rider right?" Violet asked.

"Yah."

"Told ya' so! Hahahaha!" Violet braged, pointing at her sister.

"All right.all right. You win." she told Violet, then turned to me, "What clan to you come from?"

"Fire." I simpley replyed.

Sammy got a supriesed look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the clan near here right?" she asked Voilet

"Wich fire clan?"

"I don't know? The elder's name is Kikyo."

"Yep that's the one near here."

"I'll leave soon then." I said.

"Do you want something to eat frist?"

"Yah," I giggled sightly

"Alright then" Violet stood up. "I'll heat someing up. I'm guessing you want something warm."

"Compely."

"That was great!" I said after I was done eating.

"At least someone likes what I make." Voilet joked.

"I better go now," I stood up and looked around, "Where's my bag?" I asked after I reaslied I couldn't find it.

"Oh, it's in the back room i'll go get it," Sammy got up, and went to the door at the back of the hut. She came back a in second with my bag. "Here you go."

"Thanx" I said as she passed me my bag. I did a quick look in it. "Thanx for every thing." I walked to the door and stoped, "which way is my clan?"

Voilet shook her head, "Go North West." she sighed.

"Oh, yah, thanx" I stammer then left.

As I felt the late noon breeze blowing my hair around._' I better move quickly it well be getting dark soon.' _

I walked untel i just got out the vilage then dubble cheaked my directions to my sure I was go the right way. "The sun well be setting over there, so yep, I'm going the right way." I said out loud to my self.

"Where are you going?" a rough voiced man asked.

* * *

lol! kikyo is old! kikyo is old! this story is for kikyo hates! and i don't care how U spell kikyo this is the way i spell it so f-off!  



	3. fight with Inuyasha

Hey everyone! Have u guys been reading? I haven't gotten any reviews! Hello? Can anybody hear me? Fine, ill just curl into my small shell and be lonely! cries while typing

If nobody reviews, i may not write any more! Fine! here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha. Only the plot, and maybe the characters...I think.

* * *

Kag.pov

"Why do you want to know? And who are you?" I grabbed the dagger from the bag, that rested at my side.Then looked for the person to whom the rough voice belonged to.

"My name is Inuyasha, and just wondering" The man called Inuyasha jumped down from a tree. He had sliver hair, dog ears, and amber colour eyes, his outfit was an all red Kimono.

"Leave now or i'll kill you!" was the next thing that came out of my mouth.Bad idea.The next thing i knew his hand was around my neck.

"You'll kill me! Well let's see if you can!" he then dropped me to the ground.

My feet hit the ground hard, but I acted quickly. I brought my right hand, the one that had the dagger in it, near his neck. Before it got to him, he grabed my wrist. "Hey!" I hollered. I kicked at him. He grabed my ankle, good thing I was wasn't in a dress.

He sighed,letting go of both my ankle and my wrist.

I groaned as my back hit the ground.

As I sat up, he knelt down in front of me. "You were the one who wanted to fight, not me" he held out his hand to help me up.

I looked in his eyes,"Your not full demon." I took his hand and he pull me up. His hanyou heritage was aparent.

"Yes, and your not a very good Dragon Rider." he sighed again.

"How could you tell?"

"Your outfit,"

My tight outfit is made out of green dragon skales, and high heel type boots, but it's hard to tell what it's made out of, "ok,"

"and the way you fight."

"alright then." I looked deeper in to his amber eyes. _'he's lonely and scared'_

"Alright! What's with you?" he growled.

"Nevermind. It's something only I would even begin to know about. Somebody smart would understand. Unlike you." I mumbled. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up my muttering.

"What was that?." he asked sarcasticaly, leting go of my hand.

"Nothing."I sighed, getting up off the frozen ground. All true Dragon Riders have a power, not a strong power, but a power. Mine is the power of body language. To see the dark secrets that people hide from the world and themselves. Inuyasha had a terrible secret. The one of his past, and the lonely feelings he got from being a half-breed. I could tell he was trying to keep those secrets away from his mind, and the world, but when your a talented emotion-reader like me, you can tell he is obviously pained by them.

As I walked North West, the wind quickly picked up. It was fine for a bit, then it got a lot stronger. I stoped to dig into my bag to find my cloak, and put on. It felt so warm on my cold body.

_'It's get very late. The sun went down a long time ago.' _I thought, looking Northwest. Towards my temporary home.


	4. meeting with friends

Thank you for reviewing for me bows. At least I know that I'm not all alone, but sighs I still wish that more people well review. But I'm not going to cry as long as people review, ok? You hear that people? Alright this chapter is the longest so far, I think. Oh well, I'm blond. Oh yah! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I now know I do not own Inuyasha. Or Kagome. Or any one, for a matter of fact. I'm not a slave owner!

**Kag POV**

_'I got ready for bed quickly tonight. Oh well, I still got a ways to go. I think.'_ I thought, as I was crawling into bed, that I made out of things that I found in the wild. And a small, thin quilt that I made, with my mother last time I was home._ 'If the wind is still as wild as it is now, I might just stay here. But...'_ I thought out my plan, as i slowly fell into a gentle sleep.

When I woke up, late the next morring, I felt stiff,_ 'I've slept on alot harder surfaces than this one. Oh well, I'll live.'_ I thought, sighing.I sat up, and streched

"Owww! I pulled something."

I looked around. "It seems normal here. Well, I don't have worry to much." I giggled a little bit and slowly got up. My legs felt like they were jello, and I was going to fall on my butt. _'What's with me today.' _

I walked weakly to the river that I was coincidently camped near, to wash up and get ready for the day. The river was icy-cold,so I quickly washed up and jumped out. Now I'm awake and I don't hurt as much. Shivering, I dried myself and got dressed, Then quickly went back to camp to grab my water container so I could fill it for the day.

After I was done packing up my stuff, I started going back Northwest to my village that I was staying at.

I walked for about 5 hours, before it started snowing. I happily, yet sadly stoped in a small clearing in the forest I was in. I sighed. Maybe _'I shoudn't stop. I can go farther if I don't stop now but I didn't have breakfast yet so...' _my thoughts were stopped by a loud female scream. I jumped and looking around.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" the womans voice sounded like it was in front of me.

I ran, weaving though the trees. I sighed, it's my friend Mima, on her dragon Free Faller!

"Mima!" I called to her. Mima has black hair, blue-green eyes, and her outfit is made with blue dragon scales.

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see." she rode Free Faller over to me, slowly.

"Yah, a **very** long time. So, how are you?" I asked, as she hopped down.

"Good. You?"

"I had a few bad times, but mostly good times." I replied, some snow flying into my face.

"Oh, thats good. Um, where's Aki?" Mima asked, looking around.

"Aki? Aki is dead. Some Dragon Slayers got her." I replied sadly, remembering the certain point in time.

"Oh, sorry."

"Thats ok, I'm fine now." I looked down at the ground quickly, then back at her. "You act like you've never rode Free Faller before."

"Well...it's scary when she...well...freefalls." she looked at the ground, then quickly back at me, seeing the surpised look on my face she looked at the ground, "I know, I should be used to it after 5 years of training, but..," she sighed, "I don't know."

"Lets go to the village, I need to rest." I suggested kindly

"Ok." she grabbed Free Faller's lead and waved for me to follow her. "So, are you going to get a new dragon?" she asked.

I looked up, and let the snow touch my face, as I thought It over.

"I don't know," I replied after a few seconds. "Maybe I'll go back home and stay there for a few years. Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh,ok. I thought, you would have thought it over by now." she said, looking back at me.

"Yah, yah I know." I sighed. We trudged through the snow towards the village. The only thing that was different was the snow, I have never seen this place with snow. I'm usually gone this time of year. Usually back at home with my family, or out traveling with Aki.

The sky was filled with clouds, and some dragons. The river was frozen over, with a bit of ice. There aren't many young children here anymore because it's a training camp. That's why my family isn't here.

Mima looked back at me. "Why the surprised look?" she asked.

"I've never been here at winter." I looked back at her, as I replied.

"Oh, yah." she giggled a bit. "You should see the couples."

"What?" I asked, giggling. "Oww!" I got hit in the back of the head with something. I turned and looked around for what hit me, nothing but snow. A snow ball!

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Joujo, my **'boyfriend'**.Well, he thinks he's my boyfriend anyway. He's cute with his browny-black hair, and brown eyes, but...he's just not my type.

"Joujo!" I hollered back. "How are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?" he replied, his cheeks pink from the cold.

"Good." I smiled.

"Are you coming, Kagome?" Mima asked me.

"Oh yah. One second." I looked at her then back at Joujo, "I'll see you later, Joujo."

"Yep." he waved and left. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I looked back to Mima, who had an annoyed look on her face saying, 'come on. Now!' "O.K. O.K. I'm coming. I'm coming" I turned to follow her to my small hut.

After I put all my stuff away and had supper, I went out to find Joujo. When I found him, he was with another girl he likes. Her name is Alexandra, but her nickname is Alex. "Hey Joujo! Hi Alex!" I yelled to them.

"Hey, Kagome. Whats up?" Alex asked. We are pretty good friends.

"The sky." I joked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Joujo laughed at my joke.

"Yah, that is funny." Alex giggled, smiling.

"Thanks. I thought you would like it." I replied, smiling. I've known Alex since I started training here. She has raven black hair, like me, and green eyes.

"Mima told us what happened to Aki. I'm so sorry." Joujo said sadly, patting my back reasuringly.

I looked at him,_'well he's not lying about feeling sorrow,but I know he isn't telling me something.'_ I thought.

"Thanks. I miss her alot, but i'm slowly living with it." I smiled at him as I replied.

"Oh, were we supposed to know?" Alex asked, looking confused.

"It's alright. You know now." I told them. "I better go find Kikyou and tell her that I'm here."

"You haven't seen her yet?" Joujo asked.

"No, I just got here not too long ago."

"Oh, so you were just coming in when I frist saw you." Joujo said. I nodded. "Oh i get it now. Well, see ya later, then."

"Yah, bye. See ya, Alex." I said, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Bye." Alex replied waving.

I turned and left to find Kikyou, my grandmother. I walked into her hut, "Hello?" I yelled quietly.

"Hello, Kagome. What a surpise!" she greeted me as she came from the door at the back of the main room. She gave me a hug.

"Yah, it was a surpise when Aki died too." I sighed then I hugged her back. She let go of me.

"Oh, you poor girl."

"Why does everyone keep feeling simpathy for me? I'm ok now." I tried not to snap at her.

"Because the dragons feel like family to most people. And I'm just guessing, but I think most people think that you feel sad about Aki since she was yours all your life." she explained to me.

"Ok." I replied, still confused. I looked exactly the same as her. We both have raven black hair, and dark brown eyes, and we both have the same type power. Their is a little bit of a difference though. At least, that's what Kikyou said.


	5. The looking Glass, The dream,and the

Hello? No one is helping my small story! If you would like a new charater that I don't have yet, tell me. OK, sighs here the next chatper. :'(

* * *

Chapter 4: The Looking Glass, the Dream, and the Next Day.

Kag. P.O.V.

After I left my grandmother's hut, I went to my hut to see if I still had my looking glass, in the little wooden box, with a lid, that my father made for me before he left home, when I was 3. Before I started looking around my hut for the box, I started a little fire, so I can see, because it is already dark, and to heat the cold hut; I can see my breath.When I fond the box, that I hid in my woodn trunk, I took out the green cloth, that I folded around the looking glass, and carefully took it off.The looking glass handle and the rim was made out of copper, the smooth glass had no sraches on it. Which is a suprise sence I have had it sence I was 12 and I am now 17. Well most people who get a looking glass at the age of 12 well have it for only 1 year.

Seeing myself in the mirror I look at my messy, tangled black hair and my red skin as it warmed up. My dark brown eyes, that are partly closed, have a little bit of green eye shadow on them. I rapped the cloth around it again, and put it back in the box, then put the lid back on it. I grabed my brush from my bag, that I left by the door. I sat, with my knees under me, and start brushing my hair which goes down to my butt. I grabed a green ribbon, so I could maybe braid my hair for the night. I was never good doing my hair by myself, so the braid was tight, but very messy. I got dressed in a warmer outfit for the night, oh yah it's green. All of my stuff is green even my bag. My mom is surpised the my eyes aren't green like my dad's.

The only thing I got from my dad, besides life, is his temper and a sister, well that's what my mom says. Like i said I don't rember my dad. My dad is a Dragon Rider, just like me and mom, but he raises water types, not fire types. So the dragons never got along very well. My dad has green eyes, black hair, and is about 6 feet, well I'm about 5 feet. My sister's name is Sora. She is 5 years older then me, I don't know alot about her. My mom says that they come by every once in a blue moon, but I'm usely gone.

I cawled in to my bed, pulled my blanket over my head, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream**: I'm riding Aki though the sky, going in and out of the clouds. All of a sudden she disapers from under me, I begin to fall. The few clouds that are below have lighting jumping from them. As I reach the clouds more had gathered, and the lighting stuck, painfully at my skin. I fell and fell and fell, untell I was out of the clouds. But now I had a new problem! Under me was a great water body, it' s waves crashed into each other. Bang! Bang! BANG! THE sound heart my ears, I covered them with my hands. I keep falling and falling and falling and falling and the noise got louder and louder and louder!

I quickly sat up, when I awoke. My heart was beating so hard I could sware that it would leap out of my chest. I'm trying to get my breath when the door to my hut flew open and my sight was flid with snow. I got to my feet, walked to the door, closing it I put my trunk in front of it. I shiver and cawled back in bed.

I opened my eyes to the shouting of the trainers to the young recuts. I covered my head with my blanket. _'I don't feel to great. I'll see if I can maybe fall back to sleep. Maybe I'll feel better after a nap.'_ I thought to myself.

"Kagome! Time to get up!" Kekyuo knocked on my door and holler at me.

I groned, move the blankets off me, and sat up.

"Kagome! Good morring!"she yelled from behind the door.

"I'm sitting up, what more do you want? And what's so good about it?" I barked at her.

"Kagome!** Good morring!**" She stessed.

"O.K. O.K. I'm up! I'm up." I stood up, steching, and grabed a bag, so I could go to the hot spings to have a bath, I'm not here to train.

I put in some clean cloths, a face cloth, soap and shapoo, and my brush.

I looked at the door seeing my trunk in front of the door, I sigh, put down my bag, and moved it away. I pick my bag up agian and went out the door.

The hot spring are 2 miles away from my hut, not to far, but you have to climb up a cliff if you what to go the short way. So I have to go the long way. I fill sorry for the trainees, expesaly the frist years, they all have to climb.

"Good morring, Kagome!" said a cheerful Alex.

"Hi, Alex. You seem happy today." I replied.

She giggled,"Yah, because all we have to do today is take care of our dragons." she infomed me, "Are you going to the hot springs?" she asked.

"Yah. I haven't had a desnet bath in a almost a mouth now." I blushed, "There haven't been any hot springs around that I can find, well at lest not coverd over with ice."

Alex got a confused look on her face.

"Not all people have fire dragons to keep their hot springs...well...hot all year long, like we do."I explaned

"I...I knew that." she tryed to cover up.

I smiled, " Well I better be off if I want to have a long, hot bath by myself." I told her and left.

The springs are on a spot on the cliff that is cover by trees. When I got to the springs I untyed my hair, set out my stuff, undressed, then got in. The hot, clean water felt so good on my cold, dirtly skin. I sink down untel it wsa just my nose out of the water, then sat back up. I played with my hair to get the dirt out of it. It took a long time to to get all the dirt off of me. I dragged my fingers though my hair easly.

'I guess I better get out.' I thought to my self. I stood up and grabbed my towl, rapping it around me I got out. I dryed off and got dressed. I sat down near the cliff side and started brushing my hair, as I looked over the snowy vilage, and the large, snow covered forest behind it. To my right was the sea.The sea! Was that the body of water that I saw in my dream last night? But I've never seen it that bad! 'It's stange that this fire dragon clan is near the a water body like this. 'I thought. 'But it's even more srange where my home is.' My home is way out in the sea on an island by ourselfs. Well it's a part of this training camp. The trainers that have been here for 3 years.


	6. Thoughts

**YES! YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT CLIFF HANGER! SORRY! KEEP READING AND REVEIWING!**

**MIDNIGHT-GIRL32**

* * *

**Inu's P.O.V.**

"That was one strange, young, female Dragon Rider that I saw the other day. I wonder what happened to her?" I asked myself as I jumped from tree to tree. I leaped into a small clearing. Quickly looking around no sure what would happen next. It's still early.

I looked down at my blood cover hand that I use defeat a huge, hair covered spider demon not even a minuet ago. '_I need to find a running river to clean myself off_.' I thought to myself and sighed.

I looked back up, closed my eyes and listened for a river it didn't take me long to hear one.

After I washed up I picked up the faint sent of the Dragon Rider girl. '_It's strange that I can still pick up the girl's sent even after all this snow. She must have come past here. Well that's what comes with this dog's nose. But still..._' my thoughts were cut off by a loud noise from above. I looked up and saw a huge hawk-like demon fly over head. 'He's not bugging me, yet.' I thought. I slowly followed him from a good distance. I don't want to fight more then I have to today, but I think I might have to.

**Kag P.O.V.**

I sigh as I walked to into the village to my hut. I had just finest doing my hair when all the other girls from the camp came to bath. All the way here I was thinking of that hanyou, Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome." call who I knew was Joujo behind me.

"Hey Joujo." I said well I turned to look at him. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "Whats up?"

"Nothing much." he told me, "You?"

"Same." I giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said and started laughing harder.

He shook his head. "I'll leave you alone until you clam down."

"Ok you do that."


	7. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Sorry I'm not going to be alble to update my fanfictions for awil

Midnight-girl32


	8. He's back again

Hey sorry it took so long and it so short but I thought I would update

MIDNIGHT-GIRL32

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I got up, grabbed my dagger and ran out the door. Going out I saw that half demon that I saw a few days a go, tied up to a pull (wow, they caught him quick). I went up to him. "Aww! Did the little puppy fallow me home?" I said, "You know I'm not allowed to have pets. I think you're just going to have to go home."

"Little puppy! Pet!" he yelled.

"Kagome, how do you know him?" My grandmother asked.

"Met a few days ago." I murmured. "May I talk to him alone for a moment?"

"Sure," grandmother said.

It took a few moments for the area to clear. After that I went close up to him, almost leaning on him. "Listen even if it's the other reason that you come here, Inuyasha, it still is not allowed," I whispered

"Other reason?" he whispered back.

"You like me, don't you?" I said a plain possible.

"Like you? No! No way!" He yelled.

"Whoa! Not so loud. You don't need to yell any ways I'm not even two feet away, also my grandmother well hear. And you don't want that. She may be old, but she is strong. Believe me." I whispered.

"Why should I trust you?" he barked.

I stood quiet, knowing he would get the message. Cold wind blew my hair into my face. I moved it out of my face and behind my ear.

"Oh, I see." He mumbled after a second.

"Now I'm going to say they can untie you. And when they do you get your butt out of here as fast as possible, or I well kick it all the way to China. Got that?" I spoke quietly.

"Alright," he said. I looked deep into his amber eyes to make sure he wasn't lying.

I turned around sharply on my heel, hoping my hair hit him in the face. I walked briskly to my grandmother's hut so I could get out of the cold.

"You can let him go. I don't think he wants to do any harm." I said to her. Then sat by the warming fire. The heat felt good.

"Alright I'll send some one," she said and walked out the door.

As she did Joujo, Alex, and Mima came in.

"Who on Earth is the hotty tied up to the pull?" Alex and Mima asked in union, as they sat down near me.

"Just a half-demon, that I meet a few days ago, Inuyasha. And I don't see how he's a hotty." I said.

"Long, sliver hair. Cute amber colored eyes." Mima listed.

"Cuter little puppy-dog ears. A sexy butt." Alex whispered.

"That is just sick," Joujo said.

"Only when it's a guy and a guy, or a girl and a girl. But when it a girl and a guy it's not. Ya see." Alex explained.

"Who invited you in here any ways? I didn't." I asked, looking at each of them.

"You only think you didn't," Mima said. If you've only seen Mima once you know she is a different kid. I could almost swear that she spends her free time trying to figure out how she is going to get on people's nerves. I've been mad at her so may times it hard to count.

"Mima? What is wrong with you kid?" I asked shaking my head.

She just smiled. "Well I got to go get Free Faller from Jack."

"Jack? Doesn't she work with dragons that don't behave?" I asked after she left.

"Yeah." Joujo and Alex murmured at the same time.

"Free Faller behaves. It's just the way she is." I told them.

"We all know that. Even Jack has told her that but she doesn't listen. What Jack has told her is she needs learn how to be…" I cut Joujo off

"How to be one with Free Faller, can tell what moves she going to make before she makes them." I said. I lied down and put my arms under my head. Joujo and Alex said a few things that I really didn't listen to.

"Hey Kagome," Joujo said.

"Yeah?" I asked and sat up.


End file.
